


Sausage

by AmryMLeighton



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, I can't believe this all spawned from a joke, I wrote this based off of FookinDetails joke, Logan is a power bottom, Logan loves sausage, M/M, Multi, Sausage joke, Shameless Smut, Smut, So yeah, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, XD, also the threesome was something we both agreed on, and I decided to write a fic for her about it, and not enough at the same time, hopefully you guys like it, i write too much, idk - Freeform, it took me two days to write this, it's longer than usual too, maybe I should make a R/L/K series, smut galore, so here it is, up to you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMLeighton/pseuds/AmryMLeighton
Summary: Logan loves sausage
Relationships: Gabriel Rorke/Keegan P. Russ, Gabriel Rorke/Logan Walker, Gabriel Rorke/Logan Walker/Keegan P. Russ, Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Sausage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FookinDetails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FookinDetails/gifts).



> Oh Lord help me, XD

Logan had always been strange, Keegan knew this, as it's what made him love the kid so much.

As he stood in the kitchen, making breakfast, or lunch, he could hear Logan dancing in the other room, singing horribly along with Britney Spears.

"Don't go killing the birds now." Keegan teases, earning a shocked gasp from Logan.

He barges into the kitchen, stopping beside Keegan to cross his arms. "I'll have you know, I'm not that bad!"

Keegan chuckles lowly, earning a soft smile from Logan. "You're not that great, either."

Logan squints his eyes. "You're on thin ice, buddy."

Keegan throws his head back and laughs, finding Logan's frustrated scowl absolutely adorable. "I love you." He chuckles, pecking Logan's lips.

Logan pulls away, frowning. "Sure you do." He looks over at the door, sighing. "Whatcha making?"

Keegan looks down at the eggs and sausage sizzling in their pans. "Brunch." He answers, pointing at the food.

Logan hums softly. "I _love_ sausage." Logan bites his lower lip, pressing his hand to Keegan's ass.

"I know." He responds, resting his head against Logan's.

Logan hums to the tune still playing in the living room, and Keegan joins him, both men humming peacefully as Keegan cooks.

"Well, isn't this a sight for sore eyes." A gruff voice calls from the entryway.

Logan turns, smiling wide. "Gabriel!" He rushes towards the man, hugging him tightly. "I missed you." He breathes into Rorke's neck, sighing happily.

Rorke chuckles. "I'm sure you did." He lets Logan go, slapping his ass before making his way to Keegan. "Mornin' sunshine." Rorke chuckles, placing his hand on the counter and leaning on it.

Keegan looks over and nods. "Morning. I figured you would've been up by now."

Rorke nods, looking over at Logan in the other room, watching as he sways his hips seductively to a Beyonce song.

"Had a long night. Merrick and I were discussing some things. We think the Federation's gonna make their move soon." He leans closer, resting his lips on Keegan's bare shoulder. "You smell nice."

Keegan looks over, staring into the man's warm brown eyes. "You smell like you've been working out." He brushes Rorke off, checking on the bacon.

Rorke rolls his shoulders, sighing. "Yeah, I did, to work out my anger and stress. You sayin' I need to shower?"

Keegan nods once, looking to the man apologetically.

Rorke laughs. "Alright, I'll be back." He leaves, not before slapping Logan's ass once more, earning a startled cry.

Keegan finishes the food shortly after Rorke leaves, setting each of them a plate on the table.

 _Elias, Hesh and Merrick are on mission, shouldn't be back for a while_. Keegan had been kind of surprised when Rorke didn't leave with them, however, the man did deserve a break every once in a while.

Rorke comes down the stairs, trotting into the room in his usual sleeveless top and cargo pants, his black durag atop his head.

They sit at the table, Rorke and Logan on either side of Keegan.

"How'd you sleep?" Logan asks, setting some of his eggs, bacon, and sausage on his toast.

Rorke watches him eat it, grinning devilishly. "It was alright, I'm just grateful I slept." He sips his orange juice.

Logan stabs at another piece of sausage, watching it curiously, before slowly wrapping his lips around it. He moves his tongue along the sides and underside, moaning quietly.

The two older men pause in their eating, watching as Logan sucks off a sausage.

"I thought he grew out of his horny phase." Rorke jokes, adjusting himself.

Keegan stares at the twenty-six year old, shaking his head. "It's Logan, Rorke, he's never _not_ horny."

Logan chuckles as he bites the sausage, earning startled hisses from the men. "I told you, I, _love_ , sausage." He shoves a forkful of eggs in his mouth, grinning happily.

Rorke grunts, shaking his head. "You're gonna get it tonight, boy." He finishes his orange juice, watching the mischievous glint in Logan's pretty blue eyes.

"Why not right now?"

Keegan and Rorke watch Logan, staring at him as he stares back, daring them.

"Room. Now." Rorke orders, standing.

"What about the food?" Keegan asks, enjoying Logan's antics while at the same time not wanting to waste food.

Rorke chuckles. "Fuck it." He stalks around the table, grabbing Logan by his bicep. "Let's go." He orders, grabbing Keegan by his wrist.

Rorke drags them upstairs, down two long corridors before finally stopping at his door. He quickly unlocks it, grabbing their wrists and dragging them in when he's done.

Logan stumbles in, almost falling. Keegan catches him, pulling him close.

"Sorry." Rorke says, brushing his knuckle along Logan's cheek.

Logan smiles softly, leaning in to his touch.

"Get on the bed."

"Is there enough room?" Keegan asks, pulling Logan's back flush with his chest.

Rorke smirks at the sight, chuckling. "Unless you've gotten bigger Keegan, then yes, there is."

Keegan rolls his eyes as he pulls Logan with him to the bed.

He pulls Logan's shirt off, setting it on the back of a chair, before moving back to him. He kisses along his jaw, cheek, and nose, placing a final kiss to the younger Sergeant's lips.

Rorke wraps his arms around Logan's torso, placing kisses to the back of his neck and shoulders.

Keegan presses his forehead to Logan's, sighing contently. "Should we move to the bed?" He meets Rorke's eyes as he snakes his hands around Logan's waist.

Rorke continues kissing Logan's shoulders and neck, sucking and nibbling on his skin, leaving a mark. "Yes." He breaths, reaching forward to palm Logan through his pants.

Logan moans, pressing back against Rorke. "Gabriel..." He sighs, gripping Keegan's biceps tightly.

"Come here." Keegan pulls Logan to him, guiding him to the bed to lay him down gently.

Logan pushes off his slippers, pulling himself further up the bed.

Keegan crawls on top of him, discarding his slippers as well.

Logan pulls Keegan to him, gripping his hair and tugging lightly. Keegan kisses Logan hungrily, his hands on either side of Logan's head, their groins pressed together.

Rorke watches this for a moment, enjoying their little show. "Mind if I join?" He chuckles deeply, enjoying how Logan's flushed face looks beneath Keegan's well toned body.

Keegan buries his face in Logan's neck, smiling. He moves slightly off to the side, leaving room for Rorke.

He pulls off his shirt, enjoying the lustful look Logan gives him.

He sets his knee on the bed, moving closer so Logan can run his knuckles along Rorke's tanned skin and taut muscles. "Damn." Logan breathes, licking his lips. "Fuck me...." He laughs, leaning over to press a kiss to Rorke's stomach, running his tongue along and up Rorke's stomach, stopping just below his nipple to flick his tongue.

Rorke reaches his hand around, gripping Logan's hair tightly. "Hmm..." Logan moans, reaching his hand back to touch Keegan.

Keegan leans forward, pressing gentle kisses along Logan's shoulder blades.

Rorke lays on his side, resting his hand on Logan's hip as he presses against him.

Logan tilts his head back, setting it against Keegan's chest.

"What do you want, Logan?" Keegan whispers in his ear, biting at his lobe.

Logan grinds back against him, moving his hips slowly. "Both of you." He sighs, reach forward to grip Rorke through his pants.

Keegan nods, brushing his knuckles along Logan side. "Okay." He reaches forward, unbuttoning and unzipping Rorke's pants. "You heard the man, he wants us." Keegan's bright blue eyes shine with a mischievous glint.

Rorke nods, removing his pants and tossing them aside.

"So careless." Keegan jokes, slipping his hand into Logan's pajama bottoms.

Logan grabs onto Rorke's shoulder, moaning as he rocks into Keegan's hand.

Rorke turns to his nightstand, grabbing a few things before turning back.

Logan's face is fully flushed now, his eyelids hooded, his lips wet. Rorke presses against Logan, kissing him roughly.

Logan groans, gripping the back of Rorke's neck tightly, pulling him closer. "Fuck..." Logan pants, looking back to receive another kiss from Keegan.

"Pants come off, Logan." Rorke hooks his fingers on the elastic, easing Logan's bottoms off as he moves around to help.

"I love it when you don't wear underwear, makes things easier." Rorke chuckles, stroking Logan's soft hips.

Logan rests his forehead on Rorke's chest, enjoying the attention. "Keegan's not wearing any either."

Rorke looks up, meeting Keegan's eyes. "Is that true?"

Keegan smirks, nodding.

"It's as if you both wanted to fuck."

Logan snorts as Keegan hides his chuckle in Logan's neck. "Wasn't intentional, sir." Keegan laughs, kissing Logan's shoulder.

"How do you want to do this?" Rorke asks, reaching over to mess with Keegan's pajama bottoms.

Keegan leans into Logan, moving his hips and legs as Rorke struggles to pull them off. He finishes removing them himself, smirking at Rorke's grunt.

"I wanted an excuse to touch you, you don't usually let me." Rorke looks down at Logan, smiling at him.

Keegan rolls his eyes, pushing him and Logan closer to their Captain. "Shut the fuck up and I'll let you touch me."

Rorke shakes his head. "Watch yourself, Keegan." He pushes himself up and over Logan, his nose brushing Keegan's.

Keegan sets his hand on Rorke's shoulder, pushing him back against the bed. "Don't." He says, wrapping his arm around Logan.

Rorke lays on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Don't pout." Logan chuckles, laying on top of him.

Rorke looks down and smiles at Logan, stroking the boys long, shaggy hair out of his eyes. "I still want you." Logan smiles, hoping to lift Rorke's spirits.

Rorke chuckles. "I'm not hurt Logan, thank you for your concern, though." He presses their lips together, leaning over Logan as he pushes his back against the bed.

Logan rests his thighs on either side of Rorke's hips, moaning as Rorke grinds down against him.

Keegan moves closer, stroking Logan's thighs and kissing his neck.

Logan pulls away from Rorke, kissing Keegan as the man strokes him. He gasps, gripping onto Rorke's arms. "Can you, you know..." Logan blushes, nodding his head towards himself.

Keegan looks to Rorke, an impatient look on his face. "Excuse me."

Rorke laughs quietly, moving to the side to make room. He hands Keegan the lube, watching Logan as he wiggles.

Keegan lathers his fingers, inserting his index finger into Logan slowly.

Logan shuts his eyes, groaning at the feel as Rorke strokes his hand along Logan's stomach and chest, toying with his nipples.

He moans when Keegan adds another finger, enjoying it when Rorke starts to lick his nipple, pulling at it with his teeth.

His left hand grabs Keegan's shoulder, squeezing tightly while he uses his other hand to grab Rorke's shoulder.

Keegan starts adding a third finger, using his tongue to distract Logan by dragging it along his member, moving up and down in a similar pace as his fingers.

Logan throws his head back, mouth open in a silent moan as Keegan's fingers strike a spot within him that lights his skin aflame. Soft whines and moans escape his lips as the two men work his body.

He shudders, a quiet whine escaping his lips as he releases, his nails digging in to their shoulders.

"Damn." Keegan breathes, wiping the edge of his mouth.

"Didn't think you were a swallower, Keegan."

Keegan glares at Rorke. "I'm not, you jackass." He pulls himself up, laying beside Logan.

Rorke snorts and nods his head. "What was that, then?" He smirks smugly, earning a scowl from the Sniper.

"Logan's special." Logan laughs, burying his face in Keegan's neck.

"I love you." He whispers, pulling Keegan to him for a kiss.

Rorke grunts, looking away, earning another laugh from Logan. "And you too, you jealous prick." He kisses Rorke this time, being pushed down by the man's larger frame, moaning at the feel of his tongue as he takes control of the kiss.

"Wanna have more fun?" Rorke teases, lightly dragging his teeth along the tip of Logan's nose.

Logan's pushes the man away, chuckling. "Yeah...anything with you guys."

Keegan moves closer, pressing soft kisses to Logan's temple, cheek, and neck. He makes his way down, adding more lube to his fingers before resuming his actions.

Rorke bites and sucks at Logan's neck and collarbone, dragging his tongue along the boy's hot flesh.

He pulls Rorke in for a kiss, spreading his legs for Keegan.

The fourth finger adds a slight sting, and he knows he may have been a little ambitious when he said he'd wanted them both. He's never been fucked by two guys at once before.

He hisses at the slight sting as Keegan adds his thumb, relaxing when Keegan keeps his fingers there, unmoving. "Logan." He says, voice husky and deep.

Logan whines, enjoying the rough sound of the man's usually calm and quiet voice.

"Can you inhale and exhale slowly for me? It'll help." Keegan adds more lube to his hand as he says this.

"O...okay." he whispers, inhaling slowly, and then exhaling.

Keegan starts to push his hand inside when Logan exhales, freezing when he inhales.

"It..kind of stings." He breathes, gripping Rorke's shoulder tightly.

Keegan adds more lube, before continuing on his exhales.

Rorke reaches over, stroking Logan to help distract him from any discomfort.

Logan moans lowly as half of Keegan's hand enters him. "Why....why aren't you moving?"

Keegan looks up, an odd view to Logan since Rorke is stroking him in front of Keegan's face.

"You need to adjust, Logan. I don't want to tear anything."

Logan nods, setting his head back against the pillows as his body slowly adjusts to Keegan's hand.

Rorke continues to stroke Logan, squeezing his base, letting up the pressure as his moves up.

"How..how do you guys find this pleasurable? I'm the only one feeling anything." He whispers, half hooded eyes searching between the two older men.

Keegan places a kiss to Logan's hip, smiling. "We love you, that's how. We don't want to hurt you either. Sex isn't enjoyable if one person is in pain or doesn't enjoy it."

Logan nods, reaching for Keegan. Keegan leans into Logan's touch, smiling adoringly at him.

"You can..move now, I think." He breathes, burying his face in Rorke's shoulder.

Keegan moves carefully, pushing past Logan's ring of muscle, pausing again when it closes around his wrist.

Logan squeezes his eyes shut, body tense. "That's...that feels weird." He laughs at himself, squirming at the sensation.

Keegan kisses the inside of Logan's thighs, biting and sucking on the area of skin, marking him.

"I'm gonna move now." Keegan looks to Logan for permission, staying still until Logan nods his heads.

Keegan keeps his fingers outstretched, turning his hand so his fingers are angled up. He moves carefully, teasing at Logan's insides and being very aware of his movements.

Rorke stops stroking Logan. He moves his hand up, guiding it along Logan's warm body to toy with Logan's nipples. He moves his hand up, along Logan's neck and jaw, before pulling Logan's face to his.

Logan moans louder this time, legs shaking as Keegan works him from the inside, while Rorke works him from the outside.

He throws his head back, squeezing the sheets in his hands as Keegan plays with that spot inside of him.

Before he can release, Keegan pulls away, exiting him slowly. "There." He pants, chuckling lowly. "I'll be right back." He kisses Logan before heading to the bathroom to wash his hands.

Rorke kisses Logan's cheek, breathing in his scent, sweat mixed with the faint hint of some cheap cologne the boy had managed to find.

"You smell good." Rorke rests his face against Logan's shoulder, still breathing in his scent.

Logan pants softly, still coming down from his almost release. "Thank you." He whispers, sighing softly as Rorke strokes his stomach.

Keegan returns, watching the two men together. "Should we continue?" The concern in his voice makes Logan smile.

"You stopped me from cumming, you ass, of course we're continuing. I'm fine." He chuckles, wincing slightly when he moves.

"Hold on." Keegan moves forward, pulling Logan into his arms as he moves underneath him, laying Logan on top of his stomach.

Logan smiles at Keegan, the sniper's strong thighs on either side of Logan's hips. "Rorke, grabs the condoms." He strokes Logan's shaggy hair from his face, kissing the man passionately.

Rorke leans away, rummaging around for a minute before returning. "Here." He hands Keegan one, taking the other.

"More lube." Logan states suddenly, eyes wide. "You two don't seem to realize how big you are."

The two men pause, before laughing loudly. "Well, that boosted my ego." Rorke chuckles, kissing the back of Logan's neck as he moves behind him.

He has more lube, and lathers his fingers, easing the condom on as Logan helps Keegan with his.

"I can do it myself." Keegan mutters, laughing at Logan.

"I'm in your way." He states, freezing when more lube is poured directly in him. "That was weird." He states, turning to look back at Rorke. "How is this gonna work?" There's hesitance in his voice, a slight fear.

"I'll let Keegan enter you first, and when you think you're ready, I'll enter second."

Logan nods, burying his face in Keegan's shoulder as the man adjusts his position.

He slips inside of Logan, adding more lube as he goes, waiting for any signs of discomfort.

Logan seems fine, only moaning when Keegan's fully inside. "Are you alright?"

Logan nods, breathing slower than usual as he runs his fingers along Keegan's chest. "Okay, I think, I think I can handle it, Gabe."

Rorke snorts. "You've never called me Gabe before."

Logan shrugs. "Gabriel seems too formal for sex."

All three of them chuckle. Rorke places a kiss between Logan's shoulder blades as he lines himself up.

He enters slowly, adding more lubricant as he goes. He presses his hand against Logan's back, feeling for any tension or discomfort as he moves.

As he's half way through, Logan hisses, burying his face in Keegan's neck.

"What do you need me to do?" Rorke asks, rubbing his knuckles into Logan's hips.

"Just...um...wait. Wait a minute. I'll be okay. I just need to, adjust." He shivers, bracing his hands on Keegan's shoulders.

Rorke nods, continuing to massage Logan's hips, waiting for his cue to move.

After a few minutes, Logan moves back slightly, testing if he can handle it. He nods, deciding he can.

Rorke grips Logan's hips, pushing in to him the rest of the way, groaning at the feel of Logan squeezing around him, and Keegan beneath him. "We should've tried this sooner." He moans, pressing his lips against Logan's shoulder.

"I agree." Keegan smiles, stroking Logan's cheek.

"Okay, you can...move. One at a time though, slowly. Until I get used to it." He grips Keegan's shoulders tightly.

Keegan nods to Rorke, telling him to go first. He moves slowly, sliding out until his tip catches, pushing back in just as slowly.

Logan moans quietly, pushing against both men.

"Easy.." Keegan brushes Logan's hair from his face. "Slow, Logan, were going slow."

Logan nods, his face flushed.

Keegan moves this time, unable to pull out too far as the bed keeps him put.

Logan moans again, nodding his head.

They continue their slow pace, Rorke and Keegan taking turns while watching Logan, looking for any signs of pain or discomfort.

They move together accidentally, earning a loud moan from the younger man. They all pause, watching Logan's neck and cheeks turn bright red.

"Oops." He laughs, covering his face with one of his hands.

Rorke places a kiss to Logan's neck while Keegan takes his lips, both men moving to earn another moan from the boy.

He pushes himself up, moving back and forth against the men inside of him. "I think..we should...ah...do this...more often!" He throws his head back, resting it against Rorke's shoulder as he fucks himself against the two men inside of him. "Fuck....Rorke.....Keegan..." He moans, moving his head down to kiss Keegan.

His whole body shakes as they continue to move inside of him, his moans getting louder and needier as they continue to fill him.

Logan smiles every so often, throwing his head back, moaning and grinding against them, eliciting moans from all three of them.

Keegan reaches forward, with one hand on Logan's hip, he uses his other to stroke the boy, smiling when it elicits a high pitched, needy whine from the younger Sergeant.

"Fuck...I love you..I love you so fucking much!" He reaches his left hand back, gripping Rorke's hip as he uses his other hand to brace himself against Keegan.

"Yeah?" Rorke grunts, burying his face in Logan's neck.

Keegan leans forward, kissing Logan passionately as he gasps, enjoying the feel of Rorke against him and Logan around him.

"Yeah." Logan breathes, continuing to move back and forth against them. "Keegan!" He cries again, leaning forward to bury his face in Keegan's neck.

"I've got you, I've got you." Keegan wraps his arms around Logan, pulling him close.

Rorke grips Logan's hips tighter, his thrusts losing their rhythm as he nears his climax.

Logan moves back and forth against them, his mouth hanging open as he moans their names breathlessly. He grips onto the sheets tightly as he releases, covering Keegan's hand and stomach.

Keegan releases a few seconds after, moaning Logan's name lowly as Logan squeezes around him.

Rorke thrusts a few more times before he too releases, grunting into Logan's shoulder, bracing his arm beside Keegan's head as he finishes.

"Fuck." Logan gasps, slipping off the two men and onto his side. He curls into Keegan, sighing tiredly.

Rorke moves as well, laying on the other side of Logan as they all come down from their highs.

"That was amazing....thank you." Logan breathes, burying his face into Keegan's chest.

Rorke rolls onto his side, looping his arm around Logan's waist, resting his head against Logan's.

Keegan looks over, smiling at Logan as he snuggles into his men. "I love you." Logan murmurs.

"I love you." Keegan leans over, kissing him.

Rorke kisses Logan's neck.

"Don't worry, I love you too, Gabriel." He pecks Rorke's cheek, smiling warmly as they snuggle closer.

"We should take a shower." Keegan nuzzles into Logan's hair, taking in his scent.

"Yeah, we will...but first..." He yawns. "We sleep."

They chuckle at Logan as he settles in to their bodies, smiling happily.

"Sweet dreams, Logan." Keegan kisses the top of Logan's head.

Rorke watches Keegan, waiting until Logan is snoring peacefully before speaking. "Next time, I want to touch you."

Keegan's eyes twinkle slightly. "You did." He states, laying his head back, brushing his nose against Logan's.

"That doesn't count." Rorke frowns, reaching his hand over to brush some hair out of Keegan's face.

His pulls away slightly, eyeing Rorke.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Keegan. I won't force you against your will. I won't hurt you." He rubs along Logan's arm, looking down at his hand.

Keegan rolls his eyes, sighing. Leaning forward, he presses his lips to Rorke's, pushing slightly against the older man.

Rorke hums, gripping Keegan's hair and pulling him closer as he deepens the kiss, asserting his dominance over it.

Keegan gasps into the kiss as Rorke tugs at his hair. "You like it a little rough, huh?" Rorke pants, their lips brushing.

Keegan's bright blue eyes glare into Rorke's dark brown ones. "Don't tell Logan." He mutters, pulling back to lay beside Logan, his eyes still locked on Rorke's.

"Whatever makes you feel better, Keegan." Rorke settles into the bed as well, wrapping his arm once more around Logan.

Keegan moves closer, resting Logan's head on his shoulder.

"Love you." Rorke teases, smirking.

Keegan stares at him for a moment, shaking his head. "Watch yourself, Rorke, can't have you going soft on us, now."

Rorke chuckles, burying his laughter in Logan's shoulder. "Don't worry, Keegan, I can't be soft."


End file.
